Conventionally, in dental educational institutions (dental universities, schools for dental hygienists, schools for dental technicians), dental clinics, dental seminars and the like, dental models are used for various types of training. Such dental models are provided with a model body and two or more model teeth detachably fixed to the model body.
In a conventional dental model, model teeth are screwed into a model body so that the model teeth are detachably attached to the model body (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In this context, the model teeth need to be fixed to the model body firmly enough to withstand training procedures. Accordingly, in the conventional dental models, a screw for fixing a model tooth needs to have a longer shaft.
Meanwhile, a dental model which is used for training, needs to have model teeth similar to the actual teeth in the size and shape. For example, in a model tooth, a neuropore portion may be provided at a region through which a nerve passes, as in the real tooth. In the case of the real tooth, a nerve is also present at a tooth root which corresponds to a root portion of the tooth.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-328083